rangofandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown Frog
"I'll let you kiss my sister!" -The frog to Rango while running from the Hawk The Unknown Frog is a desert rain frog Rango met in the desert blending in to hide from the hawk. After this fails he tries to get the hawk to eat Rango so he is left alone but the hawk gobbles him up instead. His name is not said in the film, so it's unknown. Role in the Film Rango met this frog in the first minutes he arrived in the desert. The frog was hiding in the sand and using the camouflage to resemble a rock, infact the chameleon didn't initially see him until he opened his eyes. The frogs told Rango he was trying to hide from the Hawk, and invited also the chameleon to hide. Rango tried to do the chameleon camouflage to hide, but the bird saw and started to pursuit him. The unknown frog, while seeing that, said "Adios amigo" (Goodbye, my friend) to Rango in order to make a joke and thinking to be safe. But Rango escaped the Hawk entering in a glass bottle, and the bird carried on high the bottle and threw it to the ground in order to break it and reach Rango. The bottle felt straight on the frog, who was still hiding and imitating a rock: the bottle didn't break, and the frog lost his concealment. The Hawk saw the frog and started now to pursuit both the frog and Rango (who was escaping in the bottle). The frog tried to convince Rango to let him enter in the bottle with the chameleon telling lies like "I'll let you kiss my sister", but before Rango could take a decision the bottle broke while running. Seeing this, the frog thought the Hawk now would have caught the chameleon and not him and started to laughing, but few seconds later the Hawk returned and kidnapped the frog. After capturing him, the Hawk flew away and stopped to chasing Rango. (only for that moment) Appearance He was a frog, probably a Desert Rain Frog. He had dark grey skin and yellow big eyes, with a fat plump body like many frogs. Fightning Style With his plump and frail body he probably was not so good in fighting, infact the Hawk catched him without any problem. However he coul do a really effective camouflage thanks to the colour of his skin, which is similar to the colour of a rock. His camouflage was really effective and he really seemed a rock in the sand, infact Rango didn't see him until he opened his eyes and the Hawk wouldn't have captured him if he had remained hidden in that way. Personality He looks like egoistical and thinking only about to himself and to survive the eagle. Infact in the first Time Rango met this frog, the Hawk saw Rango and started to pursuit him: in this moment the Unknown Frog said "adios amigo" to Rango (which means "Farewell, my friend) laughing about the fact that the Hawk chose Rango and not him as a prey. When Rango was still running away inside a glass bottle from the bird he met the frog again falling from the sky on him. The egoistical and "survival" personality of the Unknown frog was showed again, because he tried to convince with lies (like "i'll let you kiss my sister) Rango to let enter also him inside the bottle in order to avoid the bird. The glass bottle broke, and the frog laughed thinking again Rango was gonna be the prey of the Hawk: another confirm of his egoistical personality. (despite of this, the Hawk caught the Frog few seconds later) Trivia * It's unknown if this frog escaped from the Hawk someway after being captured because there's no scene which shows his fate, but the film suggests he was killed and eaten by the bird. Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters